Four times Craig Dean lied to himself, and
by brencon
Summary: Four times Craig Dean lied to himself, and the one time he was honest. JPC. One Shot.


**Title: **Four times Craig Dean lied to himself and the one time he was honest.  
**Disclaimer:**The boys belong to Hollyoaks.  
**Word Count: **1,144

* * *

The first time Craig Dean lied was the day after the Dance Off. He'd begged and pleaded with his mother to let him skip school, wanting to avoid the prosecution for his own actions. He lied to his mother, saying it was all John Paul's fault, that John Paul got him drunk and kissed him. 

He told the lie so many times to so many people that he started to believe the words too. And when he beat up John Paul, in the same room as their kiss, Craig repeated the lie over and over in his head.

The second time was when he first saw John Paul snogging his new boyfriend, Spike, outside the Dog. The lie was only ever told to himself, but it was one that he was severely positive would be the be all and end all of his existence in the Chester town.

I was not jealous of Spike getting to kiss those full red lips of JP, I just really hate this egotistic act of this poser Spike. That was the bare bones of the lie. It may have come in various different variations over the next few days and weeks, but it was always there.

The third time Craig lied, he had been out of control. He had walked from one of his important exams, his thoughts stuck on his best friend and his boyfriend. He scribbled his desk with JP luvs Spike over and over, before snapping and storming from the room. In no time, he found himself in the McQueen kitchen room, downing Sherry and asking if John Paul and Spike had had sex yet.

He had this aching pain in his chest whenever John Paul looked at him with those beautiful pools of blue. His feet inched his body forward till the two were breathing the same air. Craig could smell John Paul's aroma – a mixture of his shower gel, after shave, and what can only be called John Paul – and found his himself breathing deeper. In a matter of seconds, his hands made contact with his best friend's chest; Craig's lips met John Paul's quickly.

They stumbled through the room, up the stairs and into JP's bedroom. Lips separated, Craig's sight blinded by tears, he nodded his head to whatever John Paul's question was, and returned his mouth to John Paul's.

Craig tasted John Paul's body that afternoon. He kissed and licked and caressed and they were both brought to heaven.

The following day, Craig had created a new lie. In fact, it was more a complete and utter denial of his actions from yesterday.

I went home after leaving the exam, I felt sick to my stomach. I went home and straight to bed.

It was only that afternoon in the Dog did he actually allow himself to recall the events, and only because John Paul was with him. He threatened and snarled and spat, but JP didn't back down and Craig was terrified.

The fourth time Craig lied to John Paul; it was nearing his departure for Dublin. His mother and Sarah had organised an engagement party, something he had dreaded telling his lover, something he knew would be the end of their secret relationship. He had kept quiet, kept the news to himself and let John Paul that soon Craig would dump his girlfriend and they would have an open relationship.

His lies just came and came, spewing from his mouth like used breath. He told himself that if he could keep Sarah away from John Paul, away from the Dog, he'd be able to keep his double life going.

But the bubble burst, and Craig was broken, sitting against a pillar in the Dog as the party goers watched on as a rowing match ensued between John Paul, Mercedes, Nancy, Jake, Frankie and Mike. Craig lost all time and meaning. The celebrators left, JP and Mercedes were thrown out and it was just the Dean/Osborne's and the Barnes left, but only for a short time.

A sobbing Sarah escaped the disaster of her engagement party and Craig was left with his family, throwing questions at him from every direction. It was white noise to Craig. He'd screwed up, lost control.

The reveal of their relationship out there, Craig dealt with his families reactions, glad to have Jack there as a father figure and as a buffer between himself and his brother.

It was the day after everything had come to the fore when Craig finally told the truth. He'd visited Sarah, told her he loved her, but that he loved John Paul more. He left Sarah crying once more, speeding his way towards the McQueen home.

He knocked on the door countless times, wrapped the letter box incessantly. But no one answered. He ran home, his body wracking with painful sob after painful sob. He hadn't realised he had already reached the flat above the Dog. His mother was there, making the tea. She caught sight of his tear stained face and asked what was wrong. He'd told her it was over, it was really over. And she said that he could get Sarah back. He shrugged her arm off and collapsed against the wall as he broke down once more.

He someone got into his room, stripped of his clothes and crashed into his bed. His head hit the pillow and he was out like a light.

The day after, he was walking with his family through the village and there he was. He was with his mother and two of his sisters.

And so the slinging match ensued. The Deans and the McQueen's faced off, neither families noticing that the former lovers were escaping and charging down the alley.

They arrived in the park, and Craig said that they needed to talk. Sitting at a bench, it took a few minutes for the awkwardness to brush aside. John Paul mentioned Craig's visit to Sarah's the previous day. Craig denied what Nancy had said.

Craig took John Paul's hand in his and said "I love you… and I don't care who knows."

JP smiled brightly, and then the two were kissing in a public park, where anyone they knew could see them.

That afternoon they visited their respective families and informed them of the new standing and let them accept it in their own way. The boys retreated to the bridge outside the pond. Craig asked if Myra ever look at JP like Frankie had looked at him. John Paul said that Frankie just needed time.

John Paul took Craig's hand in his and kissed his cheek before seductively dragging his hand up and Craig's chest. He invited Craig back to his place for beer and Chinese food.

Craig accepted. He was liking this whole telling the truth malarkey and thought that he should use it more often.


End file.
